


Kokichi Ouma x Reader Oneshots

by were_all_trash_fam



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftercare, Classroom Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Introvert, Jealousy, Lemon, Netflix and Chill, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert, Self-Harm, Social Anxiety, Suicidal Thoughts, Tsundere, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_all_trash_fam/pseuds/were_all_trash_fam
Summary: Stories featuring you and our favorite leader! Rated M do to certain adult themed chapters.Originally posted on Wattpad, and now I finally got the nerve to post on here.





	1. Valentines Day

You were never really one to enjoy giving out or receiving any sort of affection. The thought of having any close relationships made you uncomfortable. In fact, most of the time you tried to avoid everyone in school, especially those who tried to be nice to you. You grimaced, thinking back to when the other students would try to befriend you, inviting you to lunch and whatnot. It got to the point where you would go into isolated classrooms and hide from all the others. Eventually, people got the message that you had no intention on being close to anyone and everyone left you alone. Well, almost everyone. From day one, the infamous liar Kokichi Ouma would go up to you at random and pester you, and has continued to do so to this day. At first, you thought he was rather annoying, but eventually you came to tolerate his presence. Hell, you even found him amusing at times, and were somewhat entertained whenever you got to witness one of his pranks take place. Even when you were one of the victims of his schemes, you couldn't help but be mildly impressed by the amount of effort that took place in planning the event.

It was Valentines Day, the day of love and romance. You scowled as you walked into school to see dozens of hearts decorated everywhere, as well as couples holding hands, giggling, and making out in public everywhere you went. So disgusting.

Thankfully, it wasn't that bad once first class started. The teacher started off lecturing, some students dozed off from boredom, and you ignored everything going on. It was almost like any other ordinary school day. Almost.

Your adamant mood was disturbed when one of the members of the SBO came in, dressed like cupid and holding a basket brimming with reds and pinks. You silently groaned.

"Hi, I'm just here to hand out valentines." the boy with wavy green hair gave a laid-back grin. Chatter immediately broke out amongst the class as everyone talked excitedly and the idiot SBO member called out names. Whenever a name was called, someone would eagerly reply, receiving their valentine with a giddy expression. You sighed and hoped that it would all be over soon. Everything about the whole scene, from the happiness to the brightly-colored valentines to the stupid costume the guy was wearing, wanted to make you bang your head against the wall. Then, like the fucking grim reaper, the boy announced your death and called your name.

"(Y/N)."

You felt like someone had just shot you in the head. Surely there was a mistake, right? No one in their right mind would associate themselves with you, let alone send you a valentine of all things.

"Uh...(Y/N)?" The guy called out your name again. You snapped back to reality, noticing the silence that had fallen over while everyone was waiting for the designated person to respond.

"R-right here." You raised your hand slightly and felt your face heat up from embarrassment. You wished that you could just disappear right then and there, and not have to deal with everyone looking at you. It (thankfully) ended quickly as the boy handed you a red gift bag then continued giving out the rest of the valentines.

For a minute, you just stared at the crimson bag sitting on your desk, as if expecting hands to jump out of it and strangle you. It was nothing special, really, and it relatively small, you were just sure it was either something set up by some bullies, or some affection from the school's suicide prevention club (because let's face it, from average human eyes you look pretty darn depressed)-neither of which you wanted. Finally, after some thinking over, you grabbed the bag and reached inside.

"Huh?" There was nothing but loads of colorful tissue paper loaded inside. After a few seconds of searching, you felt something and pulled out a small folded piece of paper. You had a sneaking suspicion of where this was heading. Nervously, you unfolded the paper and read the message inside:

Look up.

You could already tell whose doing this was before you looked to see Kokichi staring at you from directly above. He was hanging out in the air vents, with only a slight crack in the ceiling tile revealing his presence. He put a finger to his lips, signaling you to keep quiet. You rolled your eyes and hoped that whatever he was going to do next wouldn't effect you. Well, even if it would, it's not like he would do anything that would do you any serious harm. With that, he shut the ceiling tile above you and class went on. The cupid boy had recently left after handing out all the valentines, and your teacher continued lecturing on about whatever thing he was teaching, you weren't paying enough attention to know. You couldn't focus on the class even if you wanted to, knowing that Kokichi was still in the ceiling and something bad could happen at any moment.

And then you heard it. From within the ceiling, loud music blared within the classroom. Everyone looked around in confusion, while you were both scared and trying to hold in a laugh at the same time.

"I try to discover a little something to make me sweeter

Oh baby refrain from breaking my heart"

You smiled and shook your head. Why out of all songs did he choose this one?

"I'm so in love with you

I'll be forever blue

That you give me no reason

Why you're makin' me work so hard"

You felt the urge to leave, but at the same time were curious as to what would happen next. Carefully, you grabbed your things and headed out of the room. Thankfully, everyone was too distracted by the music to notice you were leaving. Once you were out of the classroom, you stayed by and looked inside the window, eager to find out what would happen next. As if answering your questions, you then heard several cries come out from students.

"Oh! Man! What the fuck is that smell?!"

"Some asshole laid down a stink bomb!"

"God it's so bad...."

You burst out into laughter. The loud yelling and complaints could be heard from outside, as well as the song Kokichi was still playing to add to the chaos. After a minute or two, you saw the teacher going to leave the room so you had to run and hide behind a nearby corner. You assumed he went out to go report the problem and get it taken care of (and also to be away from the awful smell). Once he was out of sight, you went back over to the classroom window. People had their shirts over their faces in an attempt to block out the smell, and yes, the music was still playing. A small part of you was anxious to see if Kokichi had planned anything more.

In an instant, you saw something drop from the ceiling, only to realize that it was a firework once the loud cracking and flashes of light were being emitted. Several more fireworks began to drop onto the floor, and everyone was screaming louder than ever as the students all ran around the room in a frenzy. Although you were somewhat worried for the safety of those within the room, you couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation. It was absolutely horrible.

"What an idiot." You muttered, smiling to yourself.

You then remembered the note that Kokichi had given you. You had seen more text was written below but you didn't have time to fully read it when you had first got it. Well, more like you were just more distracted by everything going on around you. You pulled the note out of your pocket, and indeed, there was more written below the first message:

Room 616, Lunch

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was lunch time, and you were sitting by yourself in Room 616. You went against your better judgment telling you that Kokichi had something set up for you for the sake of your own curiosity. Today's whole "incident" quickly spread around the school, and as far as you knew, the situation still hadn't quite been fully resolved. For the past few hours, the school staff had been desperately trying to get rid of the lingering smell and burnt stains left from the fireworks. Additionally, the culprit of the crime still hadn't been caught. Secretly, you were thankful for this, as you didn't entirely want to see Kokichi get into any serious trouble. Speaking of Kokichi, where was he? You expected him to go right to you as soon as he could and brag to you about his latest prank, maybe try to convince to join his organization for the billionth time. Not that you actually cared about it or anything, you were just worried that he was planning something. Although, you wouldn't entirely mind seeing him that much, but-

"Shut up." You muttered to yourself.

"Huh? But I didn't say anything." There, to your left, stood the man of the hour, with a grin on his face that didn't have a single care in the world.

"Hey Kokichi." You said coolly. The boy chuckled and sat himself next to you. Anxiety filled your mind, feeling mentally unprepared (as you always did) to have any one-on-one conversation with someone. Sure, after having to talk to Kokichi so many times before you had gotten used to it, but you still disliked it.

"Nice show you put on earlier today." you told him.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." he put on an innocent face, to which you rolled your eyes.

"Sure, dude, sure." You smiled. Kokichi could be a real pain to deal with, but also very charming in his own way. Well, "charming" as in kind of funny and an okay person to be around, not like...actually charming charming.

You're overthinking this, You told yourself.

But what exactly is it that you're overthinking? Your self-conscience nagged in the back in your mind.

"Aaanyways, I just came by to talk to my most favorite person ever!" He flashed another cheeky smile.

"Ha! Nice one!" You said. When he said 'favorite person', he really meant 'favorite idiot to tease.' Despite this, you felt your heart skip a beat.

Stop.

"What do you mean? Do you think I'm lying or something? Would I ever lie to you?"

"Yes."

He let out a tiny chuckle.

"Fair enough." There was a small pause. Even if it only lasted for a few seconds, that short amount of time felt like an eternity of hell. Kokichi spoke again:

"By the way, I have something for you." He spoke casually.

"You...do?" You raised an eyebrow. Any kind of gift from Kokichi was bound to be some kind of trick. That, or he actually wanted to give you a-dare you even think of it-valentine. Out of the two options, you really hoped it wasn't the latter.

Not like it will be something nice or anything, you thought. It's definitely a prank.

Out of what seemed like nowhere, the boy had pulled out a red, heart-shaped box.

Please let it be a prank.

"Here!" He smiled eagerly while you slowly reached to grab the box from his hands.

"Thanks." Your voice was hoarse and barely audible, like some entity was trying to snatch your ability to speak. Carefully, you lifted the lid, went to look inside and-

WHAM!

A blundering force hit your face. It took you a second to realize that you had been blasted with confetti and glitter. Kokichi was on the floor busting a gut. You rolled your eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, you got me." Relief filled your chest, glad that you once again didn't receive an actual valentine.

After a few more seconds of watching him hysterically laughing on the floor like an idiot, Kokichi wiped a tear from his eye and got back to sitting next to you.

"There's something else in there too."

Having more confidence in what to expect, you looked inside the box, which was now a mess of the confetti and glitter. At the bottom, you could see a folded piece of paper buried within the wreckage. You pulled it out and unfolded it, finding a brief note written inside:

Roses are red

I don't like to rhyme

You're pretty cool

Wanna go out?

You looked up at Kokichi. His face had left its usual playfulness, now replaced with a strange blank stare that you couldn't quite interpret.

"Well?" His voice dropped to a more serious tone, one that you weren't familiar to.

"Uh..." You were frozen. This had to be a joke, right?

"It's not a joke, I'm serious." he spoke as if he had read your mind. "You seem interesting and I wanna date you."

"I..." You had no idea what to say. What were you supposed to say in this sort of situation anyways? It's not like you could just straight up tell him no-that would be rude. But at the same time, you couldn't be in any sort of social situation without being the most painfully awkward person to talk to. You still couldn't believe that he would honestly want to go out with someone like you.

"Why?" Was all you could manage to say. Kokichi's expression went back to his regular goofy smile.

"I already told you, I think you seem interesting." He shrugged. "So, what'll it be?"

You had to look to the ground as you felt his intense violet gaze on you. It was too much.

It's all just a lie. You told yourself.

"Alright Kokichi, give it up, this was a nice prank and all but-"

"I'm not lying!" his voice raised in anger. His fists were clenched and his face was slightly scrunched up. If anything, his pouting almost looked cute. Not like he was cute or anything, just his behavior.

"Pft, Yeah right." You said, still mostly avoiding eye contact. "Even if you were really asking me out, you'd only be doing it out of pity." Wow. Did you really just say that? It was true though, at least in your head, any form of kindness from others was really just because they felt bad when they saw you by yourself.

Kokichi let out what sounded like a frustrated sigh, though you couldn't quite tell if it was sincere or just part of his act.

"You're so impossibly stubborn, (Y/N)." He spoke in a soft tone, almost as if he was thinking out loud but still talking to you at the same time. "Heh, but that's what I like about you."

"You...do?"

You looked at Kokichi. He wore an expression of genuinity. The realization was creeping up on you that he was actually speaking to you with full-hearted sincerity. A part of you was still terrified and wanted to still hold onto the belief that he was lying, but another part of you felt surprisingly...okay with it? No, more than that, you felt happy. Happy that there was someone who really cared about you and gave you affection. Well, you guessed that Kokichi's jokes were his own versions of showing that he cared, in a way.

"Yeah!" Kokichi beamed. You could tell that this smile wasn't fake, it was real and beautiful. It was like he was smiling for the first time.

No. You screamed in your mind. He couldn't like you. There was no way. You wanted to believe him, but you were so afraid that he was really lying to you. You suddenly felt a hand on top of yours. Your felt the heat go up to your face as you looked right at Kokichi, his hand resting on yours and a noticable pink tint in his face.

"Look, (Y/N)," he bit his lip. Was he nervous? "I like you. I've been trying to get your attention for a while now because I want to get to know you. I can understand why it would be difficult to trust anything that I'm saying, but it's how I feel. And that's not a lie."

"Well..." you thought it through in your head. If he was lying, then it's not like it would do any harm to you, other than utter embarrassment. And if he was telling the truth....

"Sure. I'll go out with you." You looked down and felt your face become even more flushed.

"Great! Let's go then!" Kokichi stood up and held out his hand.

"Wait, what?" You said with confusion and surprise, "You wanna do this like, right now?"

"Why not? I mean, unless you'd rather stay here at school like any boring person would."

"No, I don't mind, I just...wasn't expecting something so, uh, sudden." You fidgeted your hands together.

"So, is that a yes?" You could see the deep eagerness in his eyes. You smiled and nodded.

"Alright!" In a flash, Kokichi grabbed your hand and you raced out of the school together.

You felt your heart thumping an insanely fast rhythm heavily in your chest. You couldn't help but smile as you saw Kokichi's gleeful face. You had no idea where he was leading you, but you did know that you hadn't felt so happy in a long time.


	2. Snowball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Kokichi rough around in the snow.

"Ugh," you muttered to yourself as you trudged through the snow, "I really need to learn how to drive already."

School had just gotten out, and it had been snowing all day. You had just begun your journey home, and frowned to see the entire area covered in a thick blanket of white. People had shovelled the sidewalks this morning, but it was clear that the snow wouldn't stop piling up so they figured it would just be better to do all the work once the snow subsides. It didn't help that you absolutely hated the snow and now were having to walk knee-deep in the stupid white fluff, which was heavily dragging you down. 

It felt like forever had passed and you were still on school grounds. You groaned.

"Hey (Y/N)! Look out!" You heard a voice you recognized all too well. The next second you felt a snowball pelt you hard in the back. 

"I'm not in the mood right now, Kokichi." You knew that wouldn't stop him though. Kokichi continued to throw more snowballs and yell at you. Finally it got to the point where your anger level was about to burst and you wanted to kick him in the balls hard.

"Alright that's it, fucker!" You quickly made a snowball and chucked it at the Supreme Leader, who only dodged it and grinned. That only made you even more mad.

You and Kokichi were now at each other's throats in an epic snowball war. At first you were only doing it out of aggression, but eventually as your anger cooled down you forgot about how you feeling just moments ago and felt like a little kid, playing along with Kokichi. You both pumelled snowballs at one another, until eventually you decided to tackle him, bringing you both deep down into the snow. Not like you cared-well, you did care, you were just having too much fun.

The two of you wrestled beneath the snow for a while before soon enough he started to tickle you on your sides and you surrendered.

"Haha! Yes, I win!" He stood up and cheered like the goofball he was. He held out his hand and helped you up.

You and Kokichi were now completely soaked and covered in snow, both shivering violently.

"Man, I better get home before my family starts to worry." You told him. He merely nodded in return. "How far away is your place?"

"Oh, not too far. I'll be fine." You didn't know why, but you could feel that Kokichi was lying and didn't want you worrying about him. A pang of sadness hit your chest. Did he have no one to trust but himself?

"Hey, you wanna stay at my place? At least until the snow stops. My house isn't too far from here." You were slightly surprised when Kokichi ran up and wrapped him arms around you.

"Aw! (Y/N) cares about me!" Despite how freezing you were, you could feel the bit of warmth in your face.

You brought the purple-haired boy home with you and were happy to be greeted by warmth from inside. You got him some spare dry clothes to change into, while you separately changed into some nice pajamas. After that, you and Kokichi sat on a couch together underneath a fuzzy blanket watching cartoons. You laughed and gave excellent commentary with him, overrall having an amazing time.

"Hey (Y/N)?" You turned your head to face Kokichi.

"Yeah?"

Out of nowhere Kokichi leaned in and kissed you, only to pull away the next second.

"Been wanting to do that for a while now." He smirked. A while?! Does that mean that he's liked you for some time?! 

"Uh...wow." You were a blushing, smiling mess. From his face you could see that Kokichi was also blushing a little as well.

"We should go out some time. You could even join my organization if you want!" He beamed.

"Yeah, that'd be pretty cool. I'd like to be a couple or whatever. But for now," you wrapped your arms around Kokichi, "let's just enjoy this."

Your lips met Kokichi's, and your mind filled with warm, happy thoughts as the two of you continued to make out.

The rest of your time together was spent cuddling until you both fell asleep.

Maybe you didn't hate the snow as much as you thought.


	3. Safe (Yandere! Reader x Kokichi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wanted to keep him safe.

Kokichi.

That was the one word always swimming through your mind each day. You loved everything about him. The way he lied and teased everyone. The way he hid his real thoughts and feelings. His laugh. His smile. His hair. His eyes. That cute checkered bandana he wears. The way he breathes in his sleep. The adorable pattern of his boxers that you stole and keep safely hidden in your dorm. He was the one thing that gave your life any meaning. After all, everyone that you had ever loved in the past had left you long ago. He was all you had left. He was all that mattered. 

Which was why you swore to yourself that you would keep him safe in this killing game no matter what.

With a gentle humming of a familiar tune, you smile and enter your room.

There he was. Tied to a chair and knocked out cold. He looked so cute like this, you wanted to kiss him right there. With each step you take towards him your heart seems to beat faster and faster. You were standing right in front of him now. He's so precious. You gazed longingly at him and stroked his face. 

"Nngh" he mumbled as he began to stir. So cute.

"Kokichi~" you whispered his name sweetly. His eyes fluttered open. Those deep, purple eyes that you could stare at forever. As much as you love him when he's sleeping, you'd much rather prefer him awake. 

"Wha-" you could see the clear confusion and anxiety in him. His eyes darted from you to his surroundings. However his expression quickly shifted to one of confidence and intimidation, focusing on you with glaring eyes and a smirk, as if he had the upper hand in this situation.

"Wow, (Y/N)! I never suspected you to be type of person to kidnap another student! Although, I really feel like you could've chosen some softer ropes to tie me up, these are really uncomfortable." 

You giggled. Even now he still managed to act confident and tease.

"I'm sorry about the inconvenience Kokichi, I just need to keep you safe, that's all." He flinched as you put your hand on his shoulder. He didn't trust you, that was understandable. He didn't trust anyone else either. He was all alone.

"Aw! (Y/N) cares about me!" he gave another carefree smile. "I'm so glad! And here I thought I was about to be raped!"

"What? Of course not! I would never hurt you!" you now gripped both his shoulders tightly. "If something ever happened to you, I'd be devastated! If you were dead, I'd probably kill myself!" Even if he doubted you, you were being fully honest. "I love you so much, Kokichi, I can't stand seeing all the others hate you. They want to kill you, I know it. I can't let anything bad happen to you-I can't have anyone leave me again!"

"So what are you gonna do then?" He still looked at you with a smile. "You gonna kill them all or what?"

Your grin became wider.

"No, I'm not going to kill anybody. But I did make sure that they couldn't harm you." You saw his smile falter.

"What did you do?" he now held a grim expression.

You decided to explain everything to him. How you poured acid on their faces and hacked their limbs off. As you went through each gory detail you noticed Kokichi's face make a grimace every now and then, but for the most part he suppressed his disgust with his blank stare.

"Maki put up quite a fight, even after she was blinded! She almost managed to kill me, see?" you lifted up your shirt to show Kokichi your multiple chest wounds. "But, in the end, I was successful in removing her arms and legs. And now you'll be safe, Kokichi."

You reached in and planted your lips onto his. He didn't fight back at all. Your hands gently caressed his face, and were mildly surprised to feel wet tears on his cheeks. You continued to make out with him. He would learn to love you eventually, you just needed to give him some time, that was all.

You finally pulled away, going to his ear.

"I'm going to keep you safe. I promise."


	4. Netflix & Chill

"Ugh, this is so boring!" Kokichi changed his position and spread himself across the cough, leaving his head hanging over the armrest.

"Shut up! We're only like a minute in!" He pouted and went back to focusing on the show. Earlier that day you two were talking and you had somehow ended up mentioning The Office, only to find out that he had never seen it.

"Dude, that show's like, probably the best comedy series ever!" Of course you were over exaggerating a little bit, but nevertheless Kokichi had agreed to watch it with you, much to your delight. You were so excited you even got out blankets and snacks (including grape Fanta, his favorite) for the event. Secretly you were hoping to get closer to the boy, as you'd been liking him for quite a while now.

You were only on the first episode, and already Kokichi was losing interest. You tensed up and looked anxiously as he looked like he was in the middle of class.

"Look, I know it's not that fun now, but trust me, it gets good after the first few episodes." You tried to reassure him.

"Hm. It better." He pouted once again and crossed his arms like he was a child. You silently giggled, knowing that he was only being over-dramatic (even if he really was bored). He was so cute.

Soon enough it got to one of the first really good parts in the episode. Dwight opened his desk drawer and found that Jim had put his stapler in Jell-O. Kokichi seemed to be more interested at this moment, laughing at the interactions between the characters, and you laughing along with him. In your head you felt a tiny bit of victory. You knew he'd love all of Jim's pranks in the show. Hopefully in the end Kokichi wouldn't regret wanting to spend time with you. 

Eventually, about mid-way through the first season, he was enjoying his time, becoming thoroughly invested in the show. Together you laughed and chatted a bit throughout each episode, your nervousness slowly leaving you as you felt yourself slightly at ease with Kokichi. Slightly. You hoped he wouldn't notice how nervous you were, how you kept fidgeting with your hands, how your eyes kept shifting over to him and back, how fast your heartbeat was.

He noticed. And he was enjoying every second of it.

Time passed, and before you knew it you were already on the third season. At the beginning you and Kokichi were sitting at the opposite ends of the couch, but you had somehow ended up sitting side-by side, making it much more difficult for you to hide your anxiety. You were enjoying yourself snuggled up in your fuzzy blanket when you suddenly felt fingers gingerly touching your hand. You froze up as Kokichi's hand came to hold yours, giving it a little squeeze. How were you supposed to react?! Kokichi acted as if nothing had happened, still casually talking and laughing along. Was he just messing with you? Should you say something? You didn't really like that option-he might take his hand away if you did that.

Just as you had thought that, you felt his warm hand leave yours, much to your disappointment. Only to find that disappointment turn into shock as Kokichi wrapped his arm around you. You could feel the fabric of his jacket on you, making you feel more uneasy.

"Kokichi-" right as you had said his name you felt him lean himself on you, feeling his head on your shoulder and his side pressed up to yours. You turned to see that he appeared to be fast asleep. You could just barely hear his faint, shallow breathing, and his soft hair brushed up against your neck. Okay, he was definitely messing with you.

"Kokichi I know you're faking. Wake up." You tried your best to hide how incredibly flustered you were at the moment, despite the intense heat you felt in your face. The boy mumbled as if he was being woken up for real and shifted a bit, nuzzling his face up against you.

"Kokichi!" His eyes shot open.

"But I thought you liked me." He spoke with an indiscernible expression.

"Ew no!" You tried your best to hide your emotions, but he could see right through you.

"You know I can tell you're lying." He reached your face and booped your nose. You smacked his hand away.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop being so weird!"

"But I'm always weird!" Okay, that was true.

You sighed and gave up defeat, turning the TV off.

"Aw, but I was enjoying that!" He frowned.

"You can go now." You said as you were turned away from him.

"What why?!"

"It's late. You should go." You were so embarrassed after he had exploited your feelings for fun. You didn't want to have to look at him.

"Hey, what's wrong? Was it something I did?" He heard him come up behind you and felt his arms wrap around you. You remained silent.

"Hey (Y/N)! Come on, tell me! What's wrong?"

"Stop." You spoke almost in a whisper.

"Huh?"

You turned around to face him.

"Goddamnit, Kokichi! Why do you have to be so difficult? You can be the best at times when you're not pushing everyone away from you, and it's so hard because I want to know you more and when I feel like I'm almost there you push me away again! It feels like a knife to the chest every time! But at the same time I really love how funny you are and the times you show that you actually do care. I love you, alright? There I said it, I fucking said it. I honestly don't even know why, but I love you so much, even when you're mean to other people because I know you're really nice underneath and I'm just so awkward and-Mmphff!"

He stopped your little rant mid-sentence and slammed his lips onto yours, wrapping his arms around your waist as he did so. In a few seconds he let you go and stepped back.

"Y'know, I've kinda speculated for weeks now that you may actually like me. I wasn't fully sure, so I decided to see once you invited me to your place. And I was right! Nishishi!"

"I..." You drifted off, not entirely sure what to say.

"I'm sorry I'm not always the nicest to others, especially you. When I first noticed that you might like me, I honestly wasn't sure how I felt. I mean, normally everyone hates me, I'm just not exactly used to anyone...." You could see a noticeable pink in his face. You smiled.

"So you really do like me, huh?"

"Yep!" He beamed. "Does this count as a date, then?"

"Uh, sure. I guess." You couldn't help but smile.

Before you could comprehend what was happening he rushed in to kiss you once again. This time you embraced it, closing your eyes and wrapping yourself around him. Unlike the last one, this one was much longer, and went at a slower pace. It felt incredible, how soft and warm his lips were, a vague scent of buttercream frosting entering you (you couldn't help but wonder why he didn't smell like Panta). The sensation of his whole body, arms wrapped around you and squeezing tightly was like nothing you had ever felt before. The whole sensation was so warm. Just warm. You felt your whole body fill up with warmth and gentleness as you continued to make out.

A few moments later you separated for air and Kokichi stepped away.

"Great! See you tomorrow then!" With that, the boy cheerily headed out. As he left you just stood there dumbfounded.

"Hot damn."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day you headed into Hope's Peak, you were surprised to find that Kokichi was nowhere to be found. You were both eager and nervous to see him after what happened last night.

As you were walking down the halls, you could hear from a distance some commotion going on. You headed over to the vending machine to see some students surrounding an enraged Ishimaru and an amused Kokichi.

"What the-"

Kokichi had placed all of Ishimaru's personal belongings within the slots of the vending machine.

"Oh shit."


	5. SIncere (Depressed! Reader x Kokichi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Themes of self-harm and suicide.

Ever since you were very young, you've been dealing with depression. It was like a never-ending battle for you, where you could never fully win, just keep fighting. Recently you had been improving, feeling low less frequently-but then all of that changed when you got pulled into this killing game.

You felt completely helpless. Certainly you weren't going to survive this. You didn't have the nerve or the strength to kill anyone, and you could see yourself as an easy target for murder. In fact, you guessed that you would probably be one of the first to go. As much as you wanted to believe Kaede's optimistic words, your mind kept telling you:

It doesn't matter. We're all going to die anyways.

Kaede. She was one of the main things keeping you from doing anything stupid. The things she said to keep people going, and her vision of all of you being friends once you made it out gave you motivation. You didn't want to worry her, or anyone else, with your problems, so you kept to yourself. Talking about your depression would only bring the others down as well, right? All you could do was sit alone in your room. You were curled up rocking back and forth, imagining that none of this was real. You needed to keep living, for the sake of everyone else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Kaede. She murdered Rantarou. She was executed. Hung by a rope and smashed to bloody pieces. The one person who brought everyone together was gone.

You couldn't help but feel like you were partially to blame for the two deaths. You could have maybe done something to prevent all of this. But no. You didn't do anything. You barely even participated in the class trial. You just stood there silently staring off into space.

"Hey (Y/N)! You gonna say anything or are you just gonna keep being retarded?" Miu shouted during the trial.

"Y-yeah! Sorry...." Was all you managed to reply.

After the trial you left everyone without even bothering to talk to anybody. You didn't really have any set destination in mind, you just wanted to be by yourself. After winding up in the dining hall, you went into the kitchen. You stared for a good long while at the tempting knives, pondering over whether or not to take one.

"Hey (Y/N)!" Kokichi stepped in behind you. You were glad you hadn't grabbed a knife, otherwise he would have seen you with a weapon and suspected you as a potential killer

"Hey."

"Watcha doin here?" He tilted his head innocently.

"Nothing. Just clearing my thoughts."

"Man Kaede was so annoying! Good thing she's gone now!" Even though you were mad about what he just said, you could tell that he was trying to be playful to cope with her death.

"Are you lying?"

"You got me!" He raised his hands. "Wow, I never suspected for someone like you to catch a liar like me!"

You shrugged. "Guess looks can be deceiving."

"Although I wasn't lying about the first part." He furrowed his eyebrows. "As great as she was, Kaede was super irritating."

"Hey, you wanna hang out?" Kokichi grinned and stepped a bit closer to you, only for you to step back in response.

"Uh...not right now. I just wanna be alone at the moment." You glanced away. Man, why did it have to be Kokichi of all people to run into you?

"Aw, come on! You're not doing anything else!"

"Look, I just...really want to be alone right now, okay? Seeing Kaede die was just-"

"Well if you're feeling down, then I could make you feel better!"

"How so?"

"Because I'm not boring!"

"Oh well in that case-" You spoke sarcastically and rolled your eyes.

"Come on!" Without another word, Kokichi grabbed your hand and dragged you off to go do hell knows what.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few hours of Kokichi's definition of fun-which ended up being going around and messing up other people's belongings-the nighttime announcement rang. Once everyone had gone to their dorms, you wasted no time in heading down to the kitchen and grabbing one of the knives. On your way back, you could have sworn you'd heard something. Thankfully, you didn't come across anybody. Your secret was still safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Himiko's magic show went wrong. Now Hoshi was dead. Just how many more people would have to die? How long would it be before you would be killed?

During the trial, you once again remained uninvolved as everyone was talking amongst themselves to find the culprit. However, your depressed thoughts were brought to a halt when you heard your name being mentioned.

"Two days ago, after the nighttime announcement, I was finishing up the chores when I saw (Y/N) was in the kitchen." Kirumi spoke.

"What were you doing that night, (YN)?" Shuichi asked you.

"I was thirsty, so I got some water." You tried to answer as casually as possible. A few feet away you could hear Kokichi laugh.

"I also saw her last night!" He stepped in. "I heard something and went out to investigate, and then I saw (Y/N)-planning a murder!"

"What?" You raised your hands defensively. Could it be that he saw you with the knife, and assumed you were making plans to kill someone?

"What exactly did you see her doing, Kokichi?" The detective stared questioningly at the infamous liar.

"I saw dear (Y/N) going back to her room with a knife!" He spoke with a little too much excitement. "So naturally, I decided to look around her place while I was gathering the monopads, and I found this hidden away!" Kokichi gleefully pulled out the knife you had been using, stained with your blood. The others were wondering where you were at the time so you didn't have time to clean off the blade. You were frozen. Everyone was staring from the knife, to you, to the knife, to you, to the knife, and so on.

"So that's why I found one of the knives missing the next day..." Kirumi seemed to almost speak to herself.

"So then...does that mean (Y/N) is the culprit?" Tsumugi looked at you. Your heart was racing in your chest, you were starting to sweat all over. How were you going to defend yourself?

"But Hoshi wasn't stabbed to death, you morons!" Miu butted in. "I think that (Y/N) was with someone that night doin some super fuckin masochist shit!" All around Miu, everyone (except for Korekiyo, who seemed oddly aroused) cringed.

"Miu," Kokichi's voice fell deeper, "For once, please shut your whore mouth."

"Wh-whore?!" While Miu got all excited over her weird kink, everyone else was looking at you accusingly.

"It's obvious that she's a heartless murderer!" Kokichi grinned. "She could have an alibi who she threatened with torture, using the knife on them until they gave in to be a part of her plan!"

"(Y/N), are you sure you just got some water that night?" Shuichi asked you. Oh, how you wished you didn't have to be there. If only you weren't in this stupid game, and were back at home with the people in your life and you didn't have to constantly worry about dying. You just wanted all this to be over.

"Yeah." You choked. It was obvious, however, that nobody really believed that.

A few more minutes of questioning you pursued, and you persistently refused to fully answer. Eventually Kokichi was got impatient.

"Ugh! This was fun at first but now it's just boring! (Y/N)! Just give up and admit you're a murderer already!" He pointed at you. At this point you had your arms cradled over your head, trying to pretend none of this was happening.

"(Y/N)!" Kokichi shouted at you again. "(Y/N)! (Y/N)! (Y/N)! (Y/N)! (Y/N)! (Y/N)! (Y/N)! (Y-"

"Alright fine!" You raised your arms in the air. "You wanna know what I was doing? I..." Your frustration faded into shyness. "I was cutting myself." You mumbled in a low voice.

"You what?" Shuichi asked. No one could hear you.

"I...was cutting myself, alright!"

"So you are a masochist!" Miu cheered. "I knew it!"

"No!" You cried. "I...sort of have depression...or something." You looked down at the floor. This was probably the worst scenario you've had so far in your life.

"Do you have any proof?" Shuichi turned to you again.

"What?"

"Do you have any proof that you're really depressed or are you just a lying killer?" Kokichi still seemed to be unturned about his opinion. If your anxiety wasn't off the charts already, it was now. The only sort of proof you could think of was to roll up your sleeves in front of everybody.

"Um..."

"Well (Y/N)?" Kokichi's annoying voice spoke up again.

"Here." With trembling hands, you slowly began to roll your left sleeve up to your elbow, and displayed to everyone your bare forearm, covered in old and new scars and bruises that you had given to yourself. They all stared.

"See?" You looked down, unable to bear looking at the others.

"Well, um, I guess that's that." Shuichi stated. You pulled your sleeve back into place, and the rest of the trial continued

By the end of the trial it was revealed that the culprit was actually Kirumi, and she attempted to escape only for Monokuma to execute her in the process. That's four people dead now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the trial, everyone else began to give you a lot more attention. Not only that, but you saw that they were putting an effort to be extra nice to you as well. It got annoying really fast. You couldn't have one second alone to yourself. Everyone was always asking you if you wanted to go do something with them and if you went off somewhere another person always volunteered to come with you. You understood that they were all taking precautions to make sure you wouldn't kill yourself, but you felt bad that all this effort was being put towards you. Another thing was all the affection you received. It wasn't because they liked you, no. It was only because they were afraid you would commit suicide. Their feelings were all fake, and it was bringing you down even lower.

And then there's Kokichi. Out of everyone alive so far, he was the worst when it came to giving you privacy. Every second he would always be onto, never leaving you to yourself. Even when you went to the bathroom, he would stand outside and make sure you were okay.

"You're not killing yourself in there, are you (Y/N)?" He called out to you from outside the women's restroom one time. "Cause that's a really shitty place to do something like that!"

"I'm fine Kokichi! Holy hell I'll be out in second, okay?!"

There was one good thing about it though. Unlike the others, Kokichi refused to be more nice to you. He treated you like a normal person, and not some mentally unstable thing. It wasn't until after Gonta's execution that you confronted him about his actions.

You felt like you needed some space for once and ended up hiding from the others on the rooftop. You took a deep breath and sighed, relieved to be away from everyone else. While you were sitting and enjoying the view (or what you could enjoy of it anyways, with the giant dome in the way) you heard someone approaching.

"Great." You groaned. The door opened, and you didn't even have to look to know it was Kokichi.

"Sure you wanna do it?" He spoke in usual joking manner.

"I'm not gonna jump, don't get your testes in a twist." You reassured him. Kokichi chuckled.

"Well okay then." He then began to walk over to you. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Do I really have I choice?" You grumbled.

"Nope!" And with that, he sat down right next you. You groaned a bit in agitation.

"Aw, (Y/N) is mad! You're so cute when you're all annoyed!" He pinched your cheek, only for you to smack his hand away.

"Knock it off."

"But how can I when I love you so much!" He leaned his head onto your shoulder. You sighed.

"Kokichi, why are you like this to me?" You asked while looking off into the distance.

"Because it's fun?"

"No, I mean, why aren't you super nice to me like everyone else?"

Kokichi sat up and looked at you, his intense violet stare capturing you.

"You mean why aren't I insincere and fake to you like everyone else? I may be a liar, (Y/N), but I wouldn't dare lie about my feelings towards you." There was something in the way he said it that let you know he wasn't lying. He was...real.

"So...all that teasing and stuff is you...hitting on me or something?" A fire was making its way up to your face. He smiled.

"Yep!" You were surprised, to say the least. You didn't expect for someone like him to like someone like you.

"But why me?" You frowned. "I'm kind of a boring person in general."

"That's where you're wrong!" His smile became even brighter. "You were able to do something that only few people can do!"

"And that is...?"

"You were able to deceive me! I had no idea that you were depressed up until you showed your tiger stripes to everyone at that trial! It takes great skill to be able to fool someone like me!"

"Uh...thanks I guess?" Even though you knew he was an asshole-an asshole who just got two people killed-you felt something genuine from him that you hadn't felt from anyone else here.

"I want to believe you, Kokichi-I really do. I honestly think you have good intentions, and what you're saying is nice and all, but I...I don't know." You sighed. "I want to trust you."

"Here," He placed his hand on the back of your neck, leaning closer to your face, "Let me show you that you can trust me."

"I-"

You were cut off by his lips meeting yours. Your mind went blank with his hands cradling your face, and the gentle, almost electric feeling of his mouth slowly moving against yours. You soon enough gave in, wrapping your arms around his waist and moving your lips with his.

In what felt like barely any time at all he pulled back, and you both began panting a bit.

"Wow!" Kokichi smiled. "That was fun!"

"Y-yeah." You said, still dazed out from the kiss. After a brief moment of silence, he spoke up again:

"Hey (Y/N)?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't kill yourself." He looked over to you with a smile. "I'd be really sad if you did."

"Sure thing." You smiled back at him.

"Promise?" He gave you these puppy dog eyes.

"Promise."

"Alri-" You interrupted him.

"Only if you promise me one thing."

"Name it."

"Promise me that you'll survive this." You said. In response he gave your lips a quick peck.

"Promise."

Turns out neither of you were able to keep your promise.


	6. Jealous (LEMON)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: sex

It was absolute torture watching him talking with Shuichi. For so long you've loved the SHSL Leader Kokichi Ouma, but his feelings towards you remained a mystery. You were friends, and you knew that much, but then there were times when he'd start toying with you.

You were heading to class, and Kokichi happened to be walking along the hallway as well.

"Hey (Y/N)!" He beamed. "Looking pretty today!"

"What." You said, dumbfounded.

"Man, if only we could have class together, because I'd totally be hitting on you the whole time!" His smile became more mischievous, and something in his eyes seemed to shine.

"Uh...thanks?" You managed to say, internally ramming your head against a wall.

Another time you swore he was about to kiss you, only for him to pull away right before your lips were about to touch and pretend like nothing happened.

"Wait!" You called out to him as he was leaving.

"What is it?" His voice calm, with no sign of anxiety in him.

"Weren't you...going to...?" You trailed off.

"What?" He asked innocently as if he honestly had no idea.

"Never mind." You choked.

You didn't mind the way he teased you, in fact, you secretly enjoyed it. What you did hate, however, was when he was around that detective. You didn't have anything against Shuichi, but it did seem that there were times when Kokichi was a little too friendly towards him. There was even a rumor floating around that the leader had a thing for him.

It was lunchtime, and you were currently hiding out in a random empty classroom, thinking about the one you admired as you sat in one of the chairs looking absentmindedly out the window. Normally you'd be hanging out with Kokichi, but he had been talking to Shuichi so much you couldn't stand being there any longer.

"Hey (Y/N)! Where you going?" Kokichi whined.

"Bathroom." You lied as you left the cafeteria.

"Have a nice period!" He shouted over to you. You were pretty sure from a distance you could hear (who you assumed to be) Tenko hitting him hard.

This wasn't the first time Kokichi's apparent affection towards Shuichi caused you to leave abruptly. You felt bad for leaving him all the time, but it broke your heart to see him with someone else.

You ended up hiding out in a random empty classroom, slumping down in a chair with a heavy sigh. Could it possibly be true? The paranoia racked inside your brain and kept you up at night, wondering whether you should make a move and confess to him before it was too late. But you couldn't, out of the fear that Kokichi did like Shuichi and would leave you heartbroken.

Suddenly the door opened loudly.

"(Y/N)!" Kokichi beamed.

"Wha-how did you- "

"Y'know, you're a really terrible liar." He walked in the room and sat on the desk you were at. "I decided to follow to see what you were really doing!"

"So you stalked me."

"Sure did (Y/N)."

"Fine. I lied about having to use the bathroom. Big deal."

"But why though? Why'd you come over here?" There was a silent pause. His grin became more mischievous.

"Were you jealous that I was with Shuichi?"

"Ew! No!" You attempted to make the best disgusted face you could.

"I see you're lying! You are jealous! You like me!" He then began to poke you, singing "You're jealous! You're jealous! You're jealous!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes," He placed a hand on your waist and leaned in to your ear, speaking in a whisper, "You are." He then proceeded to set his tongue over the shell, making you shiver over the sensation of the wet muscle.

"K-Kokichi! What the heck are you doing?" He stopped to look you in the eyes.

"I love you, (Y/N)."

"You-wha...? But..." Then it hit you. He was just messing with you like he always did. "Nice one, Kokichi." He laughed.

"But this isn't a lie! It's the truth! I love you so much!"

"Yeah right! Isn't it Shuichi you love?" Another laugh.

"You are jealous!"

"Maybe I am." You shrugged. He could see through your lies, so why not just tell him the truth like you've been wanting to do for months now? "So what?"

"Is that a confession I hear?"

"Well there isn't really any use in lying to you."

You stood up and kissed his cheek, much to his surprise.

"You're an idiot. But I love you."

"I know." He grinned.

"So...you don't love Shuichi?" You looked nervously. He grinned.

"You're so cute when you're jealous! But if you really wanna know, Shuichi's just a friend and an easy target for teasing. You're the only one a love."

"Is that so." You crossed your arms skeptically.

"Want me to-" He gently touched your hand. "Prove I'm yours?" You shivered at the way his tone had gotten much lower and, dare you admit it, arousing.

"You mean like have sex?" You said bluntly.

"Why not?"

"I mean...I don't know..." Honestly the idea of doing it in school seemed incredibly exciting to you. Not only that, but you would get to have your first time with Kokichi.

"Come on! We still have plenty of time before class starts!"

What would be the worst thing that could happen if you had sex with him right now? Well, you could get pregnant-that actually is pretty bad. But you could just say 'no' if you wanted to stop, right? Your whole body was tingling, you couldn't believe you were doing something this crazy. With a shaky breath, you replied:

"Okay sure."

And with that he grabbed your face and slammed his lips onto yours.

"Mm!" You hummed, feeling the warm flesh kissing your mouth. You felt his wet tongue glide across your lips, and you eagerly opened up. He immediately took action, ravaging the slimy thing throughout your mouth. Your hands met his hair and began rustling your fingers through his purple locks. He started to do the same with your hair. Only too soon did it feel like you needed to pull away for air. You both were flushed and panting, still connected by a string of saliva. For a few seconds you were just looking at each other, an intense desire burning within your eyes.

"Kokichi..." You spoke almost in a whisper.

"Now onto the exciting stuff!"

He dragged you across the room and pinned you to the wall, hands resting on either side of your head. He then lunged himself onto your neck, kissing at your jawline, to your collarbone, down to the center of your neck. His hands gently massaged your waist, while your arms wrapped around his neck. Eventually he reached your sweet spot by the side of your neck, making your slightly shudder in response to the touch. He snickered, then ferociously attacked the region, sucking and biting on it while you simply enjoyed the pleasure.

"Wow. You really seem to be enjoying this, huh?"

"Well, yeah." You looked away, embarrassed.

He chuckled and went back to kissing your neck, while his right hand slid downwards until it stopped at your thigh, tenderly massaging his hands over the area. You just closed your eyes and took it all in. His kisses were going further down, until he reached the collar of your uniform. His eager hands were quickly unbuttoning your blouse, and the look of mad lust in his eyes were driving you crazy. You probably would have stayed like that longer, hadn't it been for the reminder in your brain that suddenly went off.

"Hey, I think lunch will be over soon." Kokichi looked over to the clock on the wall.

"We still have some time."

"Alright then." There was no way you wanted to stop right here, and neither did he.

In an instant you were picked up and carried over to one of the desks. Kokichi laid you down and went right down to business. He hastily unzipped his pants and pulled his bottoms down. You smiled a bit at the brightly colored underwear, and stared at his exposed member out of curiosity.

He's not as small as I thought he'd be. You thought.

You spread your legs open as he pushed aside your panties and placed himself at your entrance, bracing yourself for the worst.

"Um, it's my first time, so be gentle, okay?" You looked away.

"Of course, my sweetie pie!"

"Ugh don't say stuff like thaAAAAAT!"

You grit your teeth and seared in pain as he slowly entered, feeling him tear up your walls. You squirmed around against the uncomfortable feeling in an attempt to ease the pain, as Kokichi slowly edged in further.

"You feel so-ngh-good!" Kokichi grunted, his face covered in red. Your pain was just about fading, and a pleasurable warmth was beginning to grow down there.

"You can move now." You told him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

He quickly thrusted all the way inside you, emitting a gasped moan as he did so. The way you could feel his cock rapidly going in and out of you was driving you crazy. The warmth inside you grew into a fiery knot and you just needed to release.

"You like that don't you?" Kokichi grunted, trying to hide the lust that had taken him over. "You like it when I-oh! Ah!" He moaned loudly. You wanted to say something sexy, but your mind was so clouded you could barely speak with comprehension.

"Holy shit I love your cock!" You didn't care at the moment that you had just said the most stupid thing while he was ramming into your body. Nothing mattered except for the sheer pleasure Kokichi was giving you. He, however, would make sure to tease you relentlessly about it afterwards.

The knot was growing tighter and tighter, and you were going insane at that point. From the looks of it Kokichi looked like he was pretty close too.

"You-ha-have no idea how long I've-ah-wanted to do this. How long I've wanted to-nm-be inside you."

"Y-yeah."

"Now say my name." He managed to speak without showing any signs of arousal. Even in a situation like this, he was still an incredible liar.

"Kokichi."

"Say my name."

"Kokichi!"

"SAY MY NAME!"

"KOKICHI-AAHH!" Your knot was coming undone and it felt amazing. Waves of intense pleasure came through you, and you held on tightly to Kokichi, moaning throughout the blissful experience. Your walls had clenched around his cock, and your whole vagina was throbbing. Kokichi quickly pulled out before he could come inside you.

"Shit! (Y/N)! Ah!" He let out a deep moan and came all over you, semen going all over the desk and your clothes. You were still coming down from your high, and Kokichi was just watching you-a shuddering flushed mess, covered in sweat and semen.

When you had the cohesion to speak, you looked to Kokichi:

"That was fun." You loosely smiled.

"Yeah." He agreed. Then it dawned on you.

"CLASS IS GONNA START SOON!" You jumped up, looking over your cum-stained uniform. "Oh no!" You were about to go into tears-you couldn't be seen like this!

"Hey." He whispered, grabbing your shoulder. "It's okay. We can clean it up." During the time you spent panicking he had managed to quickly dress himself.

"But-"

"Shhh..." He gently combed his fingers through your hair. "Come on. We can go to your house real quick so you can change."

"But how are we going to be able to sneak out without being seen?"

"I have my ways." He grinned "And besides, if it makes you feel any better, my semen looks really cute on you!"

 

"Oh my god Kokichi."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You couldn't feel happier as you came back to school together holding hands, your heart light and your head in the clouds. As you arrived at the classroom door, you smiled at the crazy goofball next to you. He noticed and smiled back.

"I love you, (Y/N)."

"I love you too, Kokichi."

You and Kokichi arrived to class late, but no one suspected either of you for anything. For a while you almost forgot about the incident, until the very end of the day when you were talking with your classmates and someone rushed over to tell the news that some student had found his desk covered in "certain bodily fluids" after lunch.

Oops.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually had a certain character in mind for the guy that found his desk covered in cum. Points to the first person who can guess who.
> 
> EDIT: Congrats to Cakime707! Yes, I was thinking of Nagito-I mean come on with his luck it was bound to happen to him.


	7. Warm Nights

Between now and the past few days a lot has happened. You were kidnapped and forced into a killing game with a bunch of strangers, and so far seven were already dead. And among it all, you somehow wound up in a relationship with a guy.

You looked over at the supposed leader laying beside you, facing the opposite of you. He looked so peaceful like this. You wanted to reach over to him but decided against it out of the fear you would wake him.

Kokichi....

It seems crazy, being so close to someone in a situation like this. You sometimes wondered why you even grew to attached to him in the first place. When you first met him you weren't entirely sure what to think. You were annoyed and yet intrigued by him at the same time. Pretty soon, though, your curiosity grew-his lies and odd behavior pulled you in. You hung around with him for a while, trying to see if you could get anything out of him. While you haven't been able to learn much, you were able to learn how fond you'd become of him. He could be rude, selfish, and a straight up pain to be with at times, but you still found yourself wanting to be around him more. You quickly became a lot more clingy, always wanting to go everywhere and do everything with him. He tried to push you away, saying mean things and constantly annoying you, but you were persistent, because you had come to realize that he was meaningfully shutting everyone out of his life. And that made you hurt for him. So you stayed by his side, waiting by the gates of his locked heart, until finally the access inside was granted to you. 

Perhaps he realized that there was no point in trying to make you leave anymore, maybe he was tired of lying to everyone and just wanted someone to love. Either way, you were glad to have this sacred moment together in bed.

You could see a bit of light pouring in from the window. Sitting up a bit, you leaned over to read the time. The morning announcement was going to go off pretty soon. Another miserable day in this place. With a heavy sigh you laid back down to enjoy the few minutes of bliss you had left.

"Uuugh~." You heard Kokichi groan. "(Y/N)~" He turned over to face you and wrapped an arm around you, pulling you closer to him. You smiled as you nuzzled your face against his and his hair gently tickled you.

"Morning Kokichi." You spoke sweetly.

"Hm" He grumbled, merely pulling you even closer.

You wished you could have enjoyed this longer, but just then the morning announcement came on. Kokichi groaned in annoyance, and you both just laid there together while the Monokubs spoke. You weren't really paying attention to anything they said and just focused on the feeling of Kokichi's warm embrace.

Once the announcement ended, you continued to lie with him in silence. Neither of you wanted to get up, even though you had to. However, you decided to take the initiative:

"Come on Kokichi. We've gotta get up." 

"No."

"We'll be killed if we don't."

"I don't care."

"That's a lie."

"I know." He moved his face towards you and gave your lips a warm kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Then you both got up and prepared for the day. You didn't know what to expect, but you knew everything was going to be okay because you had Kokichi with you.


	8. Boop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want snuggles with Kokichi.

You giggled under your snuggly sanctuary. Above you displayed a colorful canopy of blankets, and underneath you were several pillows, and even more blankets. After finishing your grand blanket fort your plans were nearly complete. Lately, you've been feeling a need for comfort, so you took the free time you had today to set all this up. Now all you needed was someone to enjoy this with...

The front door burst wide open.

"Hey (Y/N)! Cool setup you have here!" Kokichi didn't bother to knock. After being your friend for so many years, he didn't really need to.

"Hey." You poked your head through the blanket walls and smiled up at his gorgeous face looking back down at you. It wasn't any news to you that you've been extremely fond of your purple-haired friend for a while now. Just being around him always made you feel happier. "You wanna come in?"

"Not really." He lied-and you knew it.

"Yes you do." You argued.

"Yes I do." He repeated. "But you'll have to catch me fi-" Before he could finish his sentence you pounced up on him, and he consequentially fell over, with you holding a firm grip on each of his ankles.

"No, wait!" He screamed, struggling against you-but you made sure he wasn't getting away. "Don't do this! Somebody help! I'm being kidnapped!"

"Quit being so over-dramatic." You rolled your eyes at him as you dragged him inside the fort. "I'm not gonna hurt you-for now." A playful grin made its way to your face, and from the glint in his eyes you could tell that Kokichi understood. A malicious laugh left him, and even though you knew he was only playing along you it gave you chills.

"Do you really think I'm just going to let you take me?" With both of you now fully inside the fort, you paused, keeping your hold on him while he gave you a heavy glare. It was like he was trying drill holes through you with those eyes. "My members know where I am. If I wanted to, you could be killed right now."

"Alright then, Mr. 'Ultimate Supreme Leader,' I'll make you a deal."

"I'll let you go, but you have to do just one thing for me."

"And that is?"

"Snuggles!"

You lunged up at Kokichi once more, but being more expectant now he swiftly rolled to the side, effortlessly dodging the attack and leaving you to collide onto the pillows and blankets with a gentle "floof." He sat up and smiled down at you pouting on the floor.

"Come on Kokichi! Please?" You tended to be pretty hyper, but this always multiplied whenever you were around Kokichi. You just couldn't help yourself! He's so cute!

"You know what? I was gonna have you killed right about now, but I'm feeling the need for some quality affection from someone cute." Warmth arose in your face at the indirect compliment. "So let's-"

"Yee!" You rushed over to give him a big hug, and he didn't try to avoid the advance this time. He was so nice and warm, and you loved the texture of his white jacket you felt on your skin.

"(Y/N)!" Kokichi cried out in a choked voice. Realizing you were crushing him, you immediately let go.

"Sorry! Hehe." You rubbed the back of your neck. "You okay?"

"I'm all good!" With a carefree sigh, he laid back down with a cushiony thud, followed by you laying down right next to him. 

Even though you were already pretty warm, you felt even warmer when Kokichi wrapped you in an embrace and gently kissed your lips, only to pull away less than a second later. All you could do was hum and stare abstractly into his amazing violet eyes. He seemed to be doing the same, but with more of what looked like an expression of curiosity. Like he had kissed you purely to see your reaction. You loved when looked like this, with a strangely blank expression, and any other feelings are hidden underneath.

"You're cute." You thought out loud, not really caring that he heard. Seeing that he wasn't responding, you lightly tapped your finger on his nose. "Boop."

"I love you too." He spoke like he read your mind.

Together you nestled under the blankets and relished in each others' warmth.

"Hey," Kokichi spoke up, "Wouldn't it be cool if we had a fort like this in our school?"

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

A smile rose on both your faces. You definitely knew what you were gonna do for your first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that was really short.


	9. Now or Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi steps on you.

You could die at any time, you kept telling yourself. You were never one to do anything bold, but being trapped in a killing game, with a constant feeling of looming dread in the air, you were compelled to do something like this. You weren't sure what the future held, and you wanted to do this while the opportunity was still open.

It was eerily silent as you made your way over to Kokichi's dormitory. Every single footstep seemed to be amplified by ten. The nighttime announcement was going to go off soon, and everyone else was presumably already in bed.

You took a few breaths, and knocked on his door.

...

...

No answer.

Was he ignoring the knock, or was he still out-

"Hey (Y/N)!"

You screamed so loud that the others definitely could have heard you, were it not for the soundproof walls. Right next to you stood Kokichi in a fit of laughter.

"Why aren't you in your dorm yet?!" You hissed, more frustrated at yourself for looking dumb in front of him. Then you suddenly took notice of the small distance you shared. He was so close, you would barely have to reach out to touch him...

He shrugged. "I was bored. And I could say the same for you." Although you were pretty sure there was more to it than boredom, you didn't care right now. "What exactly do you wanna see lil' old me for?"

"I wanted to talk to you. About something." Your muscles suddenly tightened, and you slightly shifted in discomfort. You tried to keep your best poker face, but Kokichi's gaze felt like laser beams. The few seconds of awkward silence wasn't exactly helping either.

"...And? What is it?" With a grinning face, he got even closer. He wanted to intimidate you, and boy was it working-just maybe not in the ways he wanted it to.

"Hehe, yeah." This was so much easier when you were running it through in your head. This might be the dumbest thing you’ve ever done, but this also might be your only chance. Before he could even think of running away, you placed your hands on the sides of his face, pulled him forward, and kissed him.

It was warm, soft, and only lasted about two seconds before he managed to push away. Your face was burning up so badly-you couldn’t believe you just did that! Kokichi wore an indiscernible expression that stared at you for a silent moment

"Sorry. I um-I've kind of been wanting to do that for a while. Well, not a while I guess, just ki-” You weren’t sure what you thought his response would be, but you didn’t expect a shove. Maybe you were just so surprised, but he seemed to be stronger than he appeared. You fell backwards on the ground and felt a heavy pressure on your chest. Directly above you stood Kokichi, with a menacing glare and a foot pushing down on you.

“You really are an idiot.” He sneered, pressing down harder, “I could kill you right now if I wanted to.”

“Then do it.” You spoke in a hoarse whisper, “Kill me right now."

He pressed his foot down even harder, staring you down the whole time. Tears welled up in your eyes, and your ribcage felt like it was about to shatter. After a few agonizing seconds, he lifted his foot and stepped back. You laid there on the floor for a bit, clutching your chest as he continued to look down at you. You smiled. You knew he wouldn't do it.

He turned away and went straight to his dorm. You quickly got up as he was opening the door.

"Wait!" He turned to you, hand still on the doorknob.

"For the record, I still don't think you're as bad as you make yourself out to be. I mean, yeah, that hurt, but you were only doing it to scare me off. You aren't gonna kill me."

Without a word, Kokichi entered his room and shut the door. You couldn't exactly complain. At least you got what you wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas.  
> Unless if you don't do that sort of thing, or whatever.


End file.
